Ketulusan Cinta
by chiaki katsumata
Summary: sebenernya saya nggakpinter bikin summary, ini my first fic.. rnr ya, minna :)


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kisimoto**

**Ketulusan Cinta ©**** Chiaki Katsumata**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**WARNING : typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan, deskripsi kurang jelas.**

**Harap di maklumi, author newbie #alesan XD**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria bermasker tengah berdiri di depan rumah bercat putih. Pintu rumah itu

terbuka secara perlahan dan menampilkan sesosok gadis manis berambut pink pucat.

"Kakashi." Panggil gadis itu kepada seorang pria di depannya.  
"Selamat pagi, Sakura." Balas sosok pria yang diketahui bernama Kakashi tersebut.  
"Selamat pagi. sedang apa kau di depan rumahku?" tanyanya.  
"Mau berangkat bersamaku?" tawar Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan nampak mobil sedan yang terkesan mewah berjalan secara perlahan. Kemudian berhenti tepat di depan rumah sakura. Pintu mobil terbuka dan nampaklah sesosok pria berambut biru dongker yang mencuat di bagian belakangnya.

Seseorang dari dalam mobil itu menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Sakura, ayo berangkat." Ajak pria berambut biru dongker tersebut.  
"Baiklah Sasuke-kun. Maaf Kakashi, tapi aku sudah janjian dengan Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura sekaligus berpamitan kepada Kakashi yang memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kecewa.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke bertanya mengapa ada Kakashi di depan rumah sakura, kekasihnya selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Sakura lalu menceritakan mengapa Kakashi ada di depan

rumahnya.

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di depan mereka menuntut ilmu sekarang ini. Konoha University. Sasuke turun kemudia membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, membuat yang melihatnya merasa iri sekaligus kagum.

Waktu pulang kuliah, Sakura pulang bersama Sasuke. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sesampainya di depan rumah Sakura, Sasuke memberinya salam perpisahan dengan mencium pipi Sakura. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sasuke. Tanpa mereka sadari, di balik pohon sakura, seseorang telah melihatnya dengan pandangan terluka.

Malam minggu, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk makan malam bersama. Dia menjemput Sakura pukul delapan malam.

Sakura POV

Malam ini Sasuke-kun akan mengajakku berkencan. Aku gugup sekali. Ini kencan keduaku. Apa yang harus kupakai? Tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

Flashback

Hari ini, tepat satu bulan setelah aku jadian dengan Sasuke-kun. Tadi dia menemuiku dan mengajakku berkencan. Sungguh, ini kencan pertamaku. Aku sangat gugup. Aku juga khawatir, pakaian yang kukenakan tidak cocok dengan tempat kencan nanti. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Ino. Dia adalah sahabat dekatku.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa kau menelponku, Sakura?" tanya Ino dari seberang.

"Um... Ino, Sasuke-kun mengajakku kencan. Tapi aku tidak tau harus memakai apa. Aku sangat gugup dan takut salah kostum, Ino." Jawab Sakura dengan nada gelisah.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku ke rumahmu, dan membantumu memilih baju untuk kencanmu? Memang, kapan kau pergi kencan, Sakura?"

"Betul, Ino. Kau tak keberatan kan? Kata Sasuke-kun, dia akan menjemputku pukul 7.30 malam nanti." Tanya sekaligus jawab Sakura.

"Oke, baiklah Sakura. Tunggu aku 20 menit lagi." Ino mengakhiri panggilannya.

Ting tong

Bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di ruang tamu segera bergegas membuka pintu. Dan terlihatlah. Sasuke memakai kaos berwarna putih polos dan di luarnya dia memakai kemeja berwarna biru dongker seperti rambutnya, tanpa dikancing. Dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam yang membuatnya terlihat semakin keren dan mempesona.

Aku yang terpesona segera sadar ketika Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Sasuke terlihat tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke POV

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum tipis. Di sampingku, seorang gadis manis memakai dres selutut berwarna biru muda lembut. Dipadukan dengan sepatu high hels setinggi 3 centimeter. Untuk mempermanis penampilannya, dia memakai jepit rambut berwarna biru muda sewarna dresnya di atas kepala pinknya.

End of Sasuke POV

Aku dan Sasuke-kun berdiri di depan sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah di Konoha. Setelah sebelumnya kami menaiki mobil Sasuke-kun. Kami memesan makanan. Selesai makan, Sasuke-kun mengajakku pergi untuk berkeliling di taman Konoha.

Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Aku meminta Sasuke-kun untuk mengantarku pulang, dan dia menyetujuinya. Sampai di depan rumah, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke-kun dan bersiap keluar dari mobil.

Tiba-tiba, pergelangan tanganku terasa ditarik dan Sasuke-kun mengecup pipiku. Wajahku terasa panas, dan aku sangat yakin, pasti wajahku saat ini sangat merah. Dengan sedikit malu, aku membalas kecupannya di pipinya. Sejak saat itu, kami selalu mengucap salam perpisahan dengan saling mencium pipi.

End of Sakura POV

Tiba waktunya kencan. Saat ini, Sakura sedang menunggu kekasihnya, Sasuke di ruang tamu. Sakura memakai dress berwarna merah marun dengan ikat pinggang besar berwarna coklat yang melilit perutnya.

Ketika bel rumah berbunyi, Sakura segera membuka pintu. Dilihatnya sesosok pria tampan mengenakan celana jeans hitam dengan kemeja dark blue sebagai atasannya.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura menaiki mobilnya dan membawanya ke salah satu restoran di Konoha. Sesampainya di sana, mereka disambut dengan sangat baik oleh para pelayan. Mereka menempati meja nomor 37. Tak lama pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

Pesanan mereka telah datang. Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan makanan mereka secara perlahan. Terkadang diselingi obrolan ringan. Tak lama mereka selesai makan, seorang pelayan wanita datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Nona, ada titipan untuk anda." Ucap pelayan tadi sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat beramplop merah.  
"Terima kasih, dari siapa ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf nona, tapi dia melarang saya memberitahukan identitasnya kepada nona."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."  
"Sama-sama nona, jika begitu saya pamit dulu." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya untuk membalas pelayan tadi.

Ketika Sakura membuka surat beramplop merah tersebut, mata Sakura dibuat membulat. Di dalamnya tertulis,

_Sakura..._

_Dalam surat ini,_

_aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku padamu._

_Sakura..._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Sungguh mencintaimu._

_Tapi, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku._

_Karna aku tak akan lama lagi berada di sini._

_Aku akan pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali._

_Terima kasih banyak, Sakura_

_Hatake Kakashi_

Seminggu setelah kejadian, Kakashi tak pernah muncul lagi dihadapan Sakura. Dalam hati, Sakura merasa bersyukur dan gelisah. Sakura takut, jika Kakashi pergi jauh darinya. Entah mengapa, hatinya seedikit mengharapkan Kakashi tak akan pergi jauh darinya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ingat bahwa ia tak mungkin menyukai Kakashi. Namun, hati kecil Sakura seperti berbicara, bahwa Sakura harus mencari Kakashi. "Mungkin aku menganggap Kakashi sebagai seorang kakak." Inner Sakura berkata.

Pagi harinya di sekolah, Sakura tidak melihat salah satu sahabatnya, Hinata. Diapun mencari sahabat pirangnya untuk bertanya.

"Kau tau Hinata kemana, Ino?" tanya Sakura kepada sahabat pirangnya, Ino.

"Kemarin aku main ke rumahnya, dan kata kak Neji dia terkena sakit tifus." Jelas Ino kepada Sakura.

"Nanti aku akan menjenguknya, kau mau ikut Sakura?" sambung Ino.

"Baiklah, aku akan membatalkan janji dengan Sasuke-kun untuk pergi ke toko buku." Sakura setuju.

Di rumah sakit, Sakura dan Ino bertanya di resepsionis untuk menanyakan ruang rawat Hinata. Tanpa sengaja, Sakura melihat sebuah nama yang membuatnya menahan nafas secara tidak sengaja_. 'Hatake Kakashi'_.

Sakura teringat akan surat beramplop merah yang diterimanya saat kencan dengan Sasuke. Kalimat yang terus terngiang dalam pikirannya seminggu ini. '_Karna aku tak akan lama lagi berada di sini. Aku akan pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali.'_

Sakura secara tak sengaja mengerlingkan matanya untuk melihat ruang inap Kakashi. Gardenia 28.

Tanpa sadar, sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju Gardenia 28. Di depan pintu, dia merasa ragu untuk membukanya. Perlahan, jemari-jemarinya bergerak untuk memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Sepi. Hanya itu yang dapat disimpulkan Sakura sekarang ini.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang dominan putih itu. Di tengah ruangan, terbaring pria perak yang terlihat sangat pucat. Sakura berjalan perlahan berjalan ke samping tempat tidur, dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia.

"Sakura..." terdengar suara parau Kakashi megigaukan namanya.

Sakura yang mendengarnya menolehkan kepalanya ke wajah pria itu dan mendapati wajah sakitnya. Sakura tanpa sadar menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menggenggam jemari dingin Kakashi.

Sakura merasa jari dalam genggamannya bergerak perlahan. Kemudian, kelopak mata pria itu membuka. Secara perlahan.

Kakashi POV

Aku merasa tak akan lama lagi ajal menjemputku. Samar-samar, kulihat warna merah muda di samping kananku, dan jemari kananku terasa hangat. Ada yang menggenggam tanganku. Kutelusuri siapa pemilik tangan hangat nan mungil itu. Sungguh, aku merasa terbang sekarang. Dia, gadis yang sangat kucintai. Sakura Haruno.

End of Kakashi POV

"Sakura..." suara parau Kakashi terdengar kembali.

"Kakashi..." balas Sakura.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Ku mohon, Sakura..." Kakashi memohon.

Sakura terlihat berfikir sejenak. Dengan ragu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kakashi. Akhirnya, Sakura merengkuh Kakashi ke dalam pelukannya. Kakashi merasa sangat bahagia. Bahkan, dia merasa di dunia ini hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura.

Merasa waktunya tak lama lagi, dan malaikat maut telah berada di hadapannya, Kakashi mengucapkan perasaannya selama ini kepada Sakura.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Terima kasih banyak." Suara Kakashi terasa sangat pelan di telinga Sakura. Dia hanya berdiam diri, sementara Kakashi mempererat pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba, pelukan Kakashi terlepas dan terdengar helaan nafas berat dari pria itu. Sakura yang merasa pelukannya terlepas ikut melepaskan diri. Dilihatnya, Kakashi tengah memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tenang. Dia terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya.

Terdengar di sampingnya, sebuah alat pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi nyaring.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Satu fakta yang telah disadarinya kini. Kakashi telah meninggal dunia. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasakan rasa sakit di hatinya. Tanpa sadar, kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sakura menangis.

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Kakashi. Sakura berjalan secara perlahan bersama Sasuke ke makam yang masih baru itu. Mereka berpakaian serba hitam.

Sakura menaburkan bunga Camelia di atas makam yang bertuliskan.

_Rest in Peace_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Birth : 15 September 19XX_

_Death : 19 Juli 20XX_

"Terima kasih banyak, Kakashi. Kau telah bersedia mencintaiku, hingga nafas terakhirmu. Istirahatlah dengan tenang, Kakashi." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara dari belakang mereka.

'_Berbahagialah dengan Sasuke, Sakura. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Sasuke, jangan sampai kau menyakiti Sakura. Aku selalu mengawasimu dari tempatku saat ini berada. Selamatt tinggal.'_

Sapuan angin yang lembut mengakhiri ucapan Kakashi untuk kedua insan tersebut.

Saat mereka berbalik, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berdiri di depan makam sambil tersenyum.

***END***

Akhirnya bisa update setelah berminggu-minggu cari judul. Dan dapatlah judul di atas, usul dari Scy Momo Cherry. Terima kasih banyak nee-chan, muah :* XD

Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, merupakan ketidak sengajaan, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagunya peterpan #promosi mode on XP

Cukup bacotan enggak jelas di atas.

Mohon review, concrit, kritiknya para senpai dan para readers.

Kalo ada yang baca sih XD

.

.

.

Sign

Chiaki Katsumata


End file.
